Devices for projecting a stream of fluid, particularly water and similar liquids, are used in many ways. A stream of water is often used in cleaning applications such as the use of a water hose directing a stream of water to wash a vehicle, or the projection of a stream of water to help clean teeth. A steady stream of a fluid such as water may be inadequate when used in cleaning because a steady stream of fluid directed to a single area creates a boundary layer which diminishes the fluid force impinging the area. Effective cleaning by a stream of water or other fluid requires that the area be impinged with sufficient impinging force. A boundary layer is generally not created when a stream of fluid is projected intermittently. Thus, an intermittent flow of fluid is a more effective means of impingement cleaning of an area than use of a steady stream of fluid. A projected stream of water is also used in the entertainment context of water guns which project a stream of water. An intermittent flow of fluid is useful in water guns to provide a machine-gun like effect when projecting a stream of water that has been pressurized. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be useful to have an effective means of projecting an intermittent stream of fluid.